Be my Prince?
by Fiction16
Summary: Regina Mill's life has always felt like it is missing something, there is an aching hole. One which may just be replaced by little Henry in need of a good home. Maybe they can show each other something about family.


**Someone to be my Prince**

Regina sat tapping her heels impatiently against the cherry oak floor as she sat in her home study, resisting the urge to pour herself a glass of fine red to in order to steady her nerves.

 **'** _ **Do I really know what I am doing'** _ sitting was driving Regina insane, the brunette paced around the study, rubbing her sweaty palms against her grey pencil skirt, grimacing at the mark they left. **_'Get a grip of yourself Regina', you are a grown woman, you do not have meltdowns'_**

The loud ringing of the door bell startled the woman from her thoughts and she briskly made her way to the foyer, straightening her skirt, checking her appearance one more in the mirror ' ** _This is absurd, you look the same as you did ten minutes ago, this is a child you are meeting'_**

* * *

Regina opened the door to an attractive young looking woman with beautiful blonde hair and green eyes, she was holding the hand of a little looking scrawny boy, who couldn't have been more than five, Regina observed.

"Hello Miss Mills, my name is Emma Swan, and this is Henry" Regina visibly paled _**'Henry, t** **he boy has the same name as my father'** ,_ "Miss Mills? Are you alright?" Emma inquired. Henry was looking at Regina in sheer terror, hiding in Emma's side, clutching a worn stuffed monkey in one hand, the other hand attached to the thumb which was planted firmly in his mouth.

Regina cleared her throat "Perfectly thank you, it's great to meet you Henry, I am Regina" Regina held her hand out and spoke warmly, noting that the child didn't so much as look up at her as she spoke to him, let alone shake her hand.

The mayor resisted the urge to correct his behaviour, knowing that that would most certainly not be getting off on the right foot. "Miss Swan, why don't we continue this inside" Regina suggested, standing aside to usher the woman and child inside.

Emma smiled, taking the child's hand, following the older woman into the large white immaculate looking mansion.

* * *

"Some hot tea to warm you in this awful weather" Regina commented, placing the tray down which held two steaming cups of herbal tea and an apple juice carton for Henry.

Emma, despite being much more accustomed to hot chocolate took the cup with a small smile. She then carefully unwrapped the straw, handing the apple juice to Henry who eyed the snack in suspicion before grabbing it from the social worker, retreating back to lying under the table, which the mayor couldn't help but find slightly odd.

Regina cocked her head, watching as the child drank from the carton in an uncoordinated manner, probably covering her cream carpet, his actions resembled the behaviour of a toddler far more than a little boy Regina quietly thought.

* * *

"I assume you are aware of Henry's 'problems' and needs" Emma spoke, pulling Regina from her observation, the mayor raised an immaculately groomed eyebrow, visible creases appearing as she took in Emma's words "Problems?" she questioned, placing her saucer down gracefully, turning her full attention towards the social worker.

Emma bit her lip "You weren't told" she commented, letting out a sad sigh, she knew the drill, (after all she had been through this enough times herself to not know) , as soon as respective fosters parents realized that they weren't necessarily adopting the angel they had dreamed of for years, they backed out 'Scared of what they'd get'

* * *

"Regina, Henry has been severely abused, he has been in twelve different homes and he is only seven years old- Regina inwardly gasped _'What kind of life has this child had?'_ "Henry has ADHD and suffers with trauma due to his abuse" Emma explained carefully, her fidgeting too much for Regina's liking, her innocence was striking, Emma herself seemed a mere child.

"Please don't tell me that you are going to do what the others do when they hear this?" Regina looked puzzled "Excuse me? Do what?" Regina almost snapped, having to make a conscious effort in order to keep the annoyed tone from her voice at this woman's audacity to assume that she knew her actions, not to mention that she insisted on addressing her by her first name.

* * *

"I can assure you Miss Swan that I have no intention on going back on my decision to adopt Henry, do not assume that you know me, I have completed all the paperwork, regardless of any of what you refer to as 'problems' Emma blushed sheepishly, nodding.

"Okay, well I should be going then, I'll just say goodbye to Henry then" Emma mumbled nervously standing in haste, assuming that she had just outstayed her welcome.

Regina stood briskly, raising an eyebrow at Emma, as she tried to coax the child to come from under the table, deciding to give them the privacy, this young woman seemed to really care for the child, so much so that she considered why the girl herself hadn't adopted him.

* * *

Regina felt her heart tighten hearing the child speak for the first time "Do I gotta stay Emma, what if she mean?" came Henry's petrified little voice, **' _The first word he has spoken since being in my house'_**. Emma kissed his head, hugging him close "You're going to be fine kid, I promise, remember Emma's super power" Henry smiled up at her "I know she's not lying, she is going to give you a good home and love you as her own" Regina found herself tearing up at Emma's words, they were so heartfelt, so strong.

* * *

Regina walked over to the young child still stood by the curved staircase, he had been standing there with his back pressed against the wall ever since Emma had left, Regina wondered what he was waiting for.

Henry was beautiful, he had lovely brown hair and a cute little nose, his eyes were a lovely shade of hazel/ brown, but he looked like a lost boy, his eyes despite their colour held no sparkle of childhood innocence, instead they held only fear and terror.

* * *

Regina crouched down in front of Henry, gently placing her fingers under his chin, tilting it in order to make eye contact with the child. "Henry, my names Regina, it's alright, you don't need to be frightened of me" Regina spoke softly, praying the child wasn't scared of her. Henry sucked on his thumb, staring into her eyes intently, his gaze followed her as she bent down to pick up his backpack, looking around for the rest of his belongings, surely this was not it.

Regina shook her head in disbelief, at how little her son had before turning her attention back to the child who still had not moved.

* * *

Regina gently outstretched her hand, waiting to see if the child responded to the gesture, she was surprised when she suddenly felt his tiny cold hand make contact with hers, linking them both together.

Regina smiled down warmly at him "Henry, would you like something to eat? What do you like?" she asked him softly, Henry stared at her as if she had just spoken to him in French.

Never had had any of his foster parents cared enough to ask what he wanted, it must be some sort of test, Henry chose to stay quiet, hoping that it wasn't taken for insolence. Regina sighed softly "Come on Henry, let's see what we have" She offered, walking him into the large kitchen, her heels clicking against the floor with her every step.

Henry lingered awkwardly by the table watching as Regina moved around the kitchen, she glanced down at him observing that he looked too afraid to sit down without being prompted.

* * *

"I went shopping yesterday, and bought different foods that kids like, do you have a favourite food?" Regina inquired as she opened the fridge, placing a few different ingredients onto the island, whipping her head around hearing a squeal come from the child.

"Henry, what's wro-. Regina blinked in confusion, temporarily paralysed to the spot out of shock at seeing the child suddenly run from the room, obviously in distress.

Regina left the fridge, quickly following Henry, looking down in confusion at seeing the child desperately trying to crawl under the couch.

* * *

"Henry?" Regina asked, crouching down quietly and carefully, the last thing she wanted to do was to spook the little boy, Henry whimpered in response to her voice, crawling further against the wall, crying into the carpet.

Regina removed her heels, placing them to the side, lying down on her stomach **'** _ **Imagine your mother's face if she could see you now'**_ she thought to herself' "Henry, please, tell me what's wrong, I am not going to hurt you, I promise you. I picked you" Regina spoke gently and in the softest tone of voice that she could manage.

Henry looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears, old tear streaks that stained his face making his face appear red and blotchy "I soway" he whispered sadly. Regina made eye contact, "Sorry for what Henry?" Regina asked, utterly confused, keeping her voice quiet and the tone soft, she could tell that she was making progress and didn't want to hinder it in anyway.

"Accidwent" Henry lisped, pulling at his jeans for emphasis, Regina immediately understood and she nodded.

"Henry, you don't need to be scared if that happens, tell me and I'll help you" Regina replied, (trying not to think about her beautiful couch being soiled) holding her arms out, waiting to see if Henry came to her.

* * *

Regina carried the child on her hip, regardless of the soiled clothes, carrying him into the main bathroom, turning on the Jacuzzi taps, before attempting to place Henry down in order to help him out of his wet clothes. The last thing she wanted was a sick and frightened child on her hands.

"Henry, it's okay, I am not going anywhere, I just would like to get you undressed for your bath" Regina tried to reassure him as she reached for the bottle of children's bubble bath.

Henry bit his lip, eyeing her for a few seconds before giving a tiny nod of confirmation, standing in front of Regina as she waited for him to start removing his clothes. Regina had wrongly assumed that the little boy would have helped himself, she smiled sadly when he showed no sign of undressing himself, instead she proceeded to remove the child's clothes herself, not being able to hold in the gasp escaped her throat when she first noticed the extent of the child's injuries.

"Oh Henry" Regina cried, bringing the child into her chest, holding him close "I promise you, I am going to keep you safe, my little prince" Henry relaxed in her hold, resting his head against her chest.

Regina gulped, trying her best not to throw up as she gently inspected the bruising and marks on Henry's body as he sat in the bath water, she wanted to tear the heart out of anyone who had dared mistreat her boy, how anyone could do this to an innocent child was beyond her.

Instead the mayor tried to focus on pouring the bubbles into the bath, swirling them around watching as Henry stared down at the 'foreign substance' with a glassy eyed expression, one which sent shivers up Regina's back, it brought home of just how much the young boy had been denied in his short life.

* * *

"Henry, have you never had bubble bath before?" She asked carefully, not wanting Henry to jump to the conclusion that he was in trouble "No, in one of my homes the kids had some, not me" Regina listened as Henry didn't refer to himself as 'one of the kids'

"Were you not allowed to have bubble bath?" she continued softly, conjuring up a basket of toys, (she had planned on taking him shopping to pick out anything he wanted to) taking the opportunity when the child averted his eyes, staring at the wall.

Henry shook his head in response to her query "No, they weren't for worthless brats" He replied, as if this expression was as common as saying hello to someone, Regina pursed her lips "Never think that Henry, you are not worthless, you are a little boy and you are special" Regina told him, Henry looked at her narrowing his eyes "No I'm not" He mumbled, picking at the skin on his fingers, gnawing on them nervously.

Regina took a gentle hold of his hands "Yes you are Henry, you are special to me, I have something here especially for you" Henry looked at her with inquisitive eyes "For me?" he gasped, staring at the box of toys in complete awe taking time, deliberating over which one he wanted to try out first.

* * *

Regina found herself humming a gentle tune, delighting in the child's shrieks and giggles as if for the first time he realized that he truly was safe and being permitted, or even encouraged to play.

Regina tenderly cleaned Henry, using a light blue baby sponge which she had purchased, along with other bath time essentials.

* * *

Regina was determined that her child would have everything he needed and wouldn't want for anything.

"Splash!" Henry shrieked loudly, the colour instantly draining from his face when he realized that he had accidentally splashed his foster mum. "I'm sorry!, please, please don't hit me" he squealed his plea, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Regina quickly took a hold of Henry's hands, having noted how it had comforted the child previously, rubbing her thumbs against his skin, she spoke in a motherly tone, "It's okay Henry, you didn't do anything wrong, alright?" she reassured him, placing a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Henry reached out for Regina, who took the child into her arms, not caring that he as soaking her good blouse "Come on, let's get you changed and then we can make something to eat, I bet you're hungry" She commented softly.

Henry followed Regina into her room, climbing onto her bed, Regina smiled at him "Would you like to wear one of your new outfits that I picked especially for you?" The brunette paused on taking a pair of jeans and a shirt out of the drawers, looking back at the child, realizing how small he actually was **'** _ **They will surely drown him, pyjamas it is'**_ Regina declared, well at least until they went shopping for new clothes.

Holding out a pair of dinosaur pyjamas, Regina sat down on the bed, she had been informed by almost everyone that little boys loved dinosaurs and it seemed to be true. Henry's eyes lit up and he reached for the pyjamas "For me?" he asked, every time Henry questioned the littlest things Regina did for him, it just made her heart sink, reminding her of how badly the little one had been treated of the neglect and hurt which he had been exposed to.

* * *

"I'm scared" Henry whispered, as Regina pulled the tag off the pyjamas, gently stroking his hair, crouching down to make eye contact with the small child "Why are you scared?" she asked softly "I not good with toilet, accidents always" Henry explained blushing slightly, Regina pursed her lips slightly pondering over how to manage the toileting, it already seemed to be a big issue and she had only spent a few hours with him.

"Henry, I won't be cross with you for having an accident, it's beyond your control" Regina explained, Henry looked up at her, his eyes piercing into her own "Why are you so nice?, the question was so gentle, so full of innocence that when Regina opened her mouth, to respond, no words nor sound came out, she cleared her throat and tried again **_'No one has ever asked me that question'_**

* * *

Regina took a breath "Because you deserve someone to love you Henry" _s_ he replied, gently wiping her tears away, helping Henry to lay down on her bed, tenderly changing him into his new pyjamas. Henry lay giggling in excitement as the brunette dressed him into the special pyjamas she had picked out for him, he was amazed that she had done something nice for someone like him.

Regina smiled down at the toddler fondly, _**Toddler, he's not a toddler, he's seven'** _ she reminded herself resisting the urge to tickle him, she wasn't aware how Henry would respond to this.

* * *

Regina turned the television on, selecting some education cartoons for Henry to watch while she prepared something for them both to eat, she had thought about going out for lunch to Granny's but had decided against it assuming that it would be too overwhelming for the small child, she just knew how the residents of Storybrooke would respond to her new son.

Regina realized that it was well past the usual acceptable time for lunch, assuming that Henry must have been starving; and probably too afraid to mention his hunger.

Henry stared up at the television mesmerised by the moving pictures, he had never been allowed to watch the television in any of his homes, it was a privileged for 'good kids' and he had been drummed into him that he was not one of them.

Regina kept an eye on Henry, observing how he sucked his thumb and nuzzled his face against the dirty looking stuffed toy, which the mayor had to hold back on throwing into the washing machine, she didn't want her son to contract some sort of disease from a dirty stuffed toy but she also had no desire to cause him pain by taking his beloved toy away. Even if it was only temporarily.

* * *

Henry looked up as Regina walked in announcing that lunch was served, his eyes immediately lit up when the woman informed him that it was grilled cheese on the menu.

Usually Regina herself was adverse to eating unhealthy greasy foods, but she presumed that kids would like grilled cheese and she wanted to give Henry some kind of comfort food, heaven knows the kid needed it.

"Henry darling, would you like apple juice or orange?" Regina offered, holding the two kinds of juice boxes in question for him to pick, after almost five minutes of deliberation, Regina was starting to get impatient.

' ** _Don't be so insensitive, this is probably a massive decision for him, I'd doubt he's ever been asked what he wants'_** Henry darling?" Regina questioned softly, Henry bunched his clammy fists pulling at the waistband of his pyjamas, Regina glanced down her suspicions confirmed on seeing that he had indeed wet himself one again, presumably because he had been terrified of the consequences of him making the wrong choice.

Regina felt her heart break at seeing the boys terrified little face.

"Henry" She began softly, placing the cartons down, crouching down to be eye level with him, Henry started to cry cowering down waiting for the blows,scrunching his eyes shut.

* * *

The child's eyes remained this way until he felt himself being rocked against his foster mums hip, he looked down at the staircase beneath them to see that she was carrying him upstairs.

"I sorry" He cried, starting to become hysterical again, Regina kissed his head "Henry, it's alright, I told you I would never be upset over an accident" Regina reassured him kindly, deciding against another bath, not wanting to cause him any discomfort, instead she cleaned him with baby wipes.

"I didn't mean too, if I said the wrong things, I get hit, I gots scared" Henry informed her, cuddling into her chest as she held him, rocking him gently, holding him close "Don't be sorry Henry, you did nothing wrong, let's go have some food now mhmm?" She asked after changing him into another pair of pyjamas **' _Luckily I bought more than enough pyjamas to open my own store, these accidents though, is this poor child toilet trained?'_**

* * *

Henry sat at the table, kicking his feet drinking from the carton of apple juice which he had selected successfully after gentle input from Regina.

Regina tried to make gentle conversation in order to make the lunch go smoothly, Henry alternated between giving short grunts in response to her questions and stuffing his mouth full.

* * *

Henry's table manners were simply awful, there was no other way to describe them, not that not that Regina could nor did blame him. It was perfectly clear to see that the child assumed that the food was only there for a limited time, which meant it could be taken at any moment.

Regina didn't intervene at first, allowing Henry to eat in peace, that was until she heard Henry coughing, deciding that it was getting ridiculous and she had worries that the child would choke if he carried on eating in the manner he was.

* * *

"Henry dear, I promise this is your lunch, I won't take it away, alright" Henry paled when his foster mom stood, her heels sounding behind him, only for her to crouch down beside him, holding the juice to his lips. Henry drank thirstily for a few seconds, pulling away to begin devouring the rest of his lunch, by the time he had finished, it looked as if he had bathed in his food.

"Do you like grillled cheese Henry?" Regina asked, offering him another sandwich not before cutting it up into triangles for him with the idea that this may slow him down, of course it did little to improve his manners.

Henry looked up at her, "Ywes I never gots them though, only when Emma tooked me out" He spoked through his mouthful, dribbling crumbs across the table, it took all Regina had to not chastise the child. Regina listened, intrigued by this Emma.

"Do you know Emma well?" the brunette asked him, reaching for her glass of water, Henry nodded "She only one who nice to me, I know her for long time" Henry explained, gulping down some juice, Regina observed how delayed and improper Henry's speech was, he spoke like a toddler.

"That's nice dear, are you full now or would you like something else to eat?" she inquired softly, Henry looked as if he wanted something else but if he did, he didn't say, instead he climbed down from his chair, going back to watch the television.

* * *

Regina stood to clear the table and load the dishwasher, smiling to herself. Lunch had gone as well as she could have expected and Henry already seemed more comfortable around her.

Henry sat quietly enjoying his cartoons while Regina set about cleaning the couch, thinking of how to deal with any future accidents, knowing that her good furniture would surely be ruined, at this moment in time however, she was more interested in taking Henry to see her doctor.

Regina wanted to ensure that the child got the care he needed and that there was nothing physically wrong with him.

The mayor may not have been an expert at caring for children, but she did know that having constant accidents at seven was not usually considered normal behaviour.

* * *

"Henry, would you like to see your room?" Regina asked him, walking into the living room where the boy was engrossed in some sort of program about a sponge _**'This is most definitely not what I put on for him'**_ Regina thought with a slight smirk, Henry was showing disobedience.

Henry turned around standing up on the couch in order to see her, Regina pursed her lips, but said nothing, waiting for the small boys reply and she certainly didn't expect the one he gave her.

* * *

"I have a room?" Henry asked her "Not sleep in the cupboard?" **' _Good god, he can't be serious.. In the cupboard, that is simply absurd._** Regina eyed the child in disbelief, she realized that she must have stared at Henry for a moment too long as he took her hand and his small voice piped up "Did I do something wrong?" he whispered nervously, Regina took the child into her arms "No you didn't Henry, now let's go and see your room together"

* * *

"Henry, do you know that I want you to feel safe here, you can come to me for anything" Regina spoke warmly to the child who was currently gripping her hand, as they descended the staircase, Henry sniffed loudly ' _ **How** **uncouth, perhaps he would be alright if I blew his nose'**_

"Dunno, no one ever said that to me afore" Henry replied, not sure if he trusted his new foster mom, even as the woman opened the door to show him his new bedroom. Regina had 'gone all out' to ensure that Henry's room was equipped with everything that a little boy of his age might like.

* * *

Henry looked around the room in awe at everything that was for him, trying to take it all in, his attention was drawn towards a large stuffed colourful lizard, it was so large that Henry could probably sit on it, Regina noted with a small smile.

Regina looked down seeing that Henry was trying to resist running into the room and eagerly exploring, she smiled sadly crouching down, "Henry, this is your room, you can play with anything and everything, I won't get angry" Henry gasped "Mine, thank you" He cried, wrapping his arms tightly around Regina's neck. Regina placed a quick tender kiss to his forehead, before releasing him so he could scurry away.

Henry immediately approached the large stuffed animal, crouching down in front of it, gently patting it's head, Regina perched on the side of his bed, watching the scene with a fond smile.

Henry turned to see Regina watching him, smiling nervously, Regina thought that it was the first time he had shown her a real smile, and it made her heart swell, she had made someone happy for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Henry seemed content on playing with the same toy for ages, Regina admittedly became a little fed up with watching the child do the same thing over and over again, (however adorable it had been to begin with), deciding to introduce him to the drawing table she had in place at the window.

Regina wouldn't admit to it, but the she had purchased many parenting books and nearly all of them suggested that children loved to be creative and use their imagination.

* * *

"Henry, come here dear" Regina instructed gently, Henry immediately ran over to her, looking back at his lizard, Regina smiled warmly, "Why don't you hold him while I show you the rest of your room?" She suggested softly, knowing already that Henry was attached to his toy, Henry beamed at the suggestion, running and grabbing the animal, bouncing back over to her.

"Henry, do you like to draw?" Regina asked, opening the drawers individually to reveal all manner of different art supplies from plain paper to coloured card, to googly eyes, (Regina had laughed at that one in the store ' _What on earth will he do with eyes'_ she had thought) paint, glue, colouring pencils, pens, just about everything that was in the art store. Henry became nervous again, scuffing his feet against the floor.

"I can't dwa or colour, I too stupid" He admitted with a sad sigh, feeling guilty when the woman had gone to so much trouble to get him such special things.

Regina picked a spot on the wall, glaring at it, trying to inwardly calm herself, it never failed to shock her every time Henry spoke of himself as being 'nothing' "Henry, you are not stupid, no one is stupid" ' ** _Well with the exception of the charming's of course, David is quite probably the meaning of stupid'_** Regina thought with a smirk, she was pulled from her thoughts by the gentle tugging on her skirt, Henry was staring up at her.

"You weally think so? You'll let me try to draw, not wip my dwawings up" He lisped sounding amazed that he was being encouraged to have fun. Regina nodded "I promise, why don't you do a drawing for me just now, I just need to make a phone call" Regina informed him, carefully lifting Henry into the chair kissing his head, exiting the room.

* * *

The mayor stood watching Henry for a few minutes as he slowly became comfortable enough to pick up some pens, smiling to herself, she felt like this was massive progress.

Closing the door, Regina walked down stairs, her heels clipping against the tiles as she went into her office dialling the number for Dr Whale.

 **A/N**

 **Please let me know what you think, Review, follow and favourite :)**

 **Next chapter will be further settling in, the trip to hospital and shopping**


End file.
